Eli Kotas
'Eli Kotas '''was a Duros adventurer. He was the firstborn son of Yarisia Deez and Republic hero Nat Kotas. He had four siblings: Kir, Garda, and Sev. He become fast friends with Zara Gra'tua, Aelias Alin, and Zek Keth, all of whom had many adventures together. Eli owned a starfreighter called the ''Time's Gambit for many years. Eli became a scout for the New Republic for many years, and much later, returned to the life of an adventurer, now allied with the New Jedi Order. One of Eli's closest friends was an OOM pilot droid commissioned by his father, and built by Arbacca, as a companion/protector. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, however, the droid was ripped apart by wild terentaneks on Mandalore. Other companions of Eli included: his bha'lir pet Atin, a re-activated family TDL nanny droid, and the Atzerrian Meek, Bowie. He also worked with a number of other scouts during longer missions. Adventures At the age of 16, mere months before the Battle of Yavin, Eli joined the Mandalorian Protectors. However, his involvement was short-lived when he and Zara quit, and fled for a more independent life. They were later joined by Aelias. Generations (PbP) After recovering from the wounds they received on Mandalore, Zara and Eli were resting after yet another adventure on the planet of Duro. While aboard the Pellazara Station they met with Hep Kotas who offered them a proposition: join his crew and seize a job opportunity involving transportation and escort. Upon setting their own conditions, they agreed; thereafter flying across the galaxy and facing numerous challenges. Zara and the New Order (PbP) Shortly after the establishment of the Jedi Praxeum in 11 BBY, Zara Gra'tua was sent to join Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Order. By this time, Eli and Zara had been living very separate lives — this recent development, and transportation to Yavin 4, began a new development in their relationship. Zara was training to become a Jedi Knight and Eli had agreed to work on Yavin 4; every so often running errands or taking Zara to the various missions she was assigned. Zara's first mission brought them to the world of Ulgruf, where there was civil unrest between the Human and Krevaaki colonists. After meeting with New Republic officials, Zara's childhood friend Kalessa Isara, and each side of the dispute, they were able to resolve the conflict peacefully. Months later, however, Eli's life began to fall apart: he lost his job as a scout for the New Republic, the Time's Gambit was becoming too expensive to operate, and Kalessa decided to break up with him. Weeks passed as Eli tried to recover his life, doing odd-jobs, and eventually falling in with a group of mercenaries. And then, the Resugent Cridilisk War began. Relationships Zara Gra'tua Eli's first, but short-lived relationship was with Zara Gra'tua. Having garnered mutual feelings for one another during the onset of their friendship, the two agreed to give it a try after facing near-death on Mandalore. Unfortunately, the relationship proved too awkward and was soon after ended. Over ten years would pass before the two would be reunited because of the new Jedi Order; however, it wasn't meant to be. Celeste During Eli's solo career as a New Republic scout he came across a slave auction on an Outer Rim world. Noticing the mistreatment of a young Teevan woman, he was moved with compassion and struck her buyer. He then escaped with the girl who later introduced herself as Celeste. For almost a year afterward Celeste and Eli explored the galaxy together. And their feelings began to blossom. Without warning, one day, Celeste up and disappeared. Eli was naturally heartbroken. Many years later Celeste would reenter his life. All seemed perfect and well-timed, but ultimately Eli decided that his motives were impure; believing the affair to be based on wanton youthful passions. Kalessa Isara A Duros orphan who was raised by Gra'tua family, Eli would meet Kalessa while on a mission for Zara's trial to become a Jedi Knight. There was an immediate attraction between them. After completing the mission, Eli and Kalessa would begin to see each other more frequently. Unfortunately, less than a year later, Kalessa broke up with Eli. Behind the Scenes Eli Kotas is a main character in the future Star Wars Force Journey campaign FJ: Generations; also referred to as "Destiny Forger" or "Future FJ." Category:NPCs